Christmas Cheer
by Raachuu
Summary: The month of Christmas is finally here for the Whammy boys. These are little short stories, slightly related to the chapters. Rated T for Mello's mouth, Matt's cigarettes... Fluff.
1. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note, or any of it's Characters!!!

This is the first chapter of a short series of little Christmassy stories of our favorite Whammy boys.

Chapter 1. Sacrificed

Mello 

I stared at the large tree in the noisome library. I clutched the small glass ornament tightly, as I stood next to my best friend Matt. All the kids of Wammy's house stood around the tree, excitement glittering the younger kids' faces, as they awaited to put their handmade ornament on the spiky tree. One girl was so excited she accidentally fell down in her jumping around process. Matt noticed first and busted out laughing at her, his laughter louder than any other noise in the whole room. Matt was my best friend, but he was also my dumb ass, even though he was the third smartest kid at Wammy's. I chuckled at the girl getting up off the floor, whipping out a chocolate bar, unwrapping it and cracking off a piece.

My eyes caught Near, as he stood quietly, a white blotch in all the red and green Christmas cheer. He clung to his ornament, painted pure white, just like everything about him, the stupid sheep. Roger gently urged a few children forward to place their stupid balls of color on the tree. My eyes flickered down to mine. It was pitch black with a painted red cross on the surface. I stalked over to the tree, tilting my head up to the tall branch I wanted it to go on.

I reached up and placed it up on the branch, determined, stretching on my tip toes, but the hook slipped, and I watched it fall in slow motion towards the floor. Right before it hit the floor, Matt dodged underneath it and caught it while laying on his back. He lay there holding up the saved ornament to me, his Mario painted ball was ruined in the act.

"Here ya go Mels." He grinned a goofy smile at me.

He sacrificed his ornament for mine, I knelt down and took it from his hand, he was such a good friend.

"Thanks Matty." I murmured, I reached up again and placed it on the branch again. Eying it closely to make sure it didn't crash to it's death.

"No problem!" He beamed.

I studied his silly face for a moment. His auburn hair was rumpled in the saving process and his black and white striped shirt was wrinkled, but he didn't seem to care.

Near was watching us curiously, which made me angry, I glared at him before pulling Matt to his feet and dragging him off to my room.

Once I slammed my door shut, I pounced my bed, burying my face in my black silken pillow, "Aagh! I hate him!" I screamed.

Matt crawled on the bed beside me, entangling his gloved fingers in my hair, I froze for a second before relaxing.

"Who?" Matt asked quietly.

"Near!!!!" I roared.

Matt pulled me into a sitting position removing his hand from my hair, gazing hard into my eyes, "What did he do this time, Mello?"

"Stared at me!" I hissed in his face.

Matt just stared at me for a minute, "Well what's wrong with that?" He asked finally, drawing each word out slowly, as if thinking about it really hard before speaking, maybe he was.

I turned my head away. I didn't want to admit that I liked it when Near watched me, I couldn't deny that I enjoyed his attention. I pouted, knowing it would drag his attention to me. It did, he scooted closer. I liked Matt's attention as well, and he would give that all to me. If only I could just coax a kiss from him.


	2. LSanta

Near

I pattered my way through the sea of the boisterous smaller children, hooking my ornament on the closest low green branch and turned off in the direction of my bedroom. Twisting the knob, and shuffling in, closing the door behind me. I stepped over a unfinished train set and slid down into an L-related crouch. I began to place the puzzle pieces together, thinking about tomorrow. 'Santa' would be visiting the orphanage. I knew for sure that the real Santa himself wouldn't come here to visit a bunch of lonely orphans like us, he was sending one of his helpers. Like an elf who had plastic surgery to look like him.

My thoughts transferred over to Mello's birthday. Which was eight days away from now, on the 13th. Does having your birthday so close to Christmas get you extra presents? Thinking about Mello's birthday, made me think of him and his best friend. I think I have feelings for them, their both quite attractive, and so interesting. Mello's unpredictable behavior. And Matt... Matt was well, just different. I let my right leg slide out in front of me, still holding my left leg close to my chest, I leaned over and pressed a curving train track and connected it to the last piece. Completing the train track around my whole room.

Flicking on a little button and the train zoomed all over the room, around me. I smiled and picked myself up and made my way over bits of toys and stuffed animals to my shelf. Selecting my favorite pure white puzzle, and pulling it off the shelf. I liked puzzles, especially the pure white ones, the ones so complicated. Puzzles were perfect, every piece fitting together, without one piece everything would fall apart. I sat down again and began my puzzle, trying to tire myself out so I'd be able to sleep, as I suffered from my insomnia I thought about Mello and Matt, how cute they were today. How their friendship was so intruiging, I should study partnerships more often. I slowly grew excited about seeing them tomorrow.

I woke up from my usual dreamless slumber. As normal, I don't remember how I fell asleep, I just know that I did. As my brain slowly awoke, I remembered the two boys whom I'd directed my attention to last night. I rose quietly, grabbing my stuffed white rabbit, and walked out into the hallway, children were still sleeping so I strolled over to the library.

I glanced at the wall clock in the shape of a cat, it was only 5:00. Roger would be up in an hour. When I got to the library I was greeted by the brightly sparkling Christmas Tree. I sunk to my hands and knees and crawled underneath it, snuggling closer to my rabbit, I let my mind go blank. I soon felt the sun shimmering through the windows and two familiar voices coming in the library.

"So Ryuzaki, are you sure you want to try and be Santa, it's pretty tough." Watari informed the young detective.

L's voice sounded, "Nonsense." L never turning down a challenge, "I can do it just fine, thank you for your concern, Watari."

Watari sighed, "Very well, I'll get the suit."

A suit? What for??!

L settled into a chair and glanced around the room, he exhaled loudly and Watari entered the room, a plastic bag in hand.

"Here you go, Ryuzaki." There was plastic rustling, I peeked out to see Watari leaving and L stripping of his usual attire.

Donning on the famous red coat and hat, fixing up the attached beard, L-Santa glanced in the reflection of a nearby ornament.

"OK Watari, how do I look?" L called to the door.

The door opened and Watari strolled in, "You look like Santa." He said it like a compliment.

I brushed one of the branches to get a better look, and truth be told, L did look like Santa. With really bad posture, but that was L. So L was one of Santa's helpers? That meant, L knew Santa! I would surely get what I wanted this Christmas.

"So where the special chair?" L asked, "The red one you said would be here?" L glanced around.

"One will be arriving shortly, Roger is bringing it." Watari informed him.

L nodded quietly, and went to sit in the straight backed chair again. I hid deeper in the tree so he couldn't see me. L spoke up, "Watari why don't you help Roger."

"Of course." Watari left.

L sat their quietly, then he pulled a candy cane out of his jacket pocket, and licked it, he looked to be in deep thought, staring off into space like that.

I was almost afraid he'd call me out, I lifted a hand and tugged at my white tendrils quietly. L never did, and he still didn't as the two older men brought in a large golden chair, with red leather cushions, the chair was _huge_, big enough for three small people. Matt, Mello, and I? What a stupid thought. I kicked the thought out of my head, but the image of us squished together in that chair popped up. It looked too good to be even a picture in my head.

I buried my face into my white rabbit, waiting for all the other kids to come in, which is when I would leave my hiding spot when no one would notice me in all the commotion. That wasn't for quite a while. The first person to come in was Linda, with a pad of paper and a pack of assorted colored pencils, including a lead pencil. She gawked up at L-Santa, who quickly slid into a normal position.

L let out a loud Santa-like chuckle, "Ho ho ho!" His cheeriness sobered completely, "Come sit on Santa's lap and tell me what you want for Christmas."

Linda dropped her paper and pencils and scurried to L-Santa who held his arms out as she attempted jumping up onto his knee. Linda pressed her palms on L's bony knee, trying to pull herself up on his lap, as if she were a child trying to get a sippy-cup from the top kitchen shelf. Linda was a small child, the chair a tall one, and L, being the lanky man he is, made everything that much harder for the tiny brunette.

L-Santa, becoming impatient, finally picked her up and set her down on his right knee, "So tell me, what is your name?"

"Linda!" She squealed, kicking her little feet, adorning socks with tiny bows on them.

I rolled my eyes, Linda was nice, but she had a bit of an annoying crush on me. It was pretty obvious.

"And how old are you little Linda?" L mumbled around his candy cane.

"Six!" She cried, holding up five fingers on one hand and a single finger on her other.

"Wow." L exclaimed proudly, "You're a big girl!" A slight hint of sarcasm could be heard, but apparently was lost to Linda.

"I am!" She agreed gleefully.

Linda was most certainly not a big girl. She was my age, and I was still a child. Even I knew that, it's all about modesty.

"Now tell me what you would like." L ordered gently.

A few other kids were starting to make their way into the library. I took this as my chance and quickly climbed out from under the tree, I brought the attention of L I twirled my hair, trying to keep my face blank, I guess it worked because L just gave a small nod, a dip of his head, and went back to listening to Linda.

L-Santa went through a few other kids, before Mello and Matt arrived.

I lifted my head from my fuzzy rabbit in my arms, watching them curiously as they entered. Mello's blue eyes immediately flickered at me, glowering dangerously. I met his gaze, and held it evenly. I decided I would make the first move. When the two best friends sat down across the room I got up and placed myself beside the red haired Matt, whom I knew would be nicer towards me first. The two turned to give me an incredulous look.

"Uh... Near?" Matt stared at me confusedly through orange tinted goggles.

"Hello Matt, Mello." I said quietly, keeping my tone down.

"What do you want?!" Mello spat maliciously, glaring daggars at me over Matt's shoulder.

"Just waiting for my turn to talk to Santa." I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing that I came over here just because of them.

Matt nodded rusty colored hair bobbing up and down, green eyes understanding, falling for it, Mello didn't believe me so well. I turned my head, but I could still feel his eyes on me. When a child hopped off L's lap, I took my turn, standing in front of L-Santa's knees, waiting to be picked up. I would surely not attempt climbing up myself.

L scooped me up and placed me on his knee, "And what's your name?" He asked, peering through the mass of white beard, and hair.

"Near." I clutched my bunny tighter, maybe I could ask L to tell me what Santa was like secretly.

"Near," L-Santa repeated, "What would you like for Christmas?"

"I want them to like me." I said it without thinking. DAMMIT. I mean... darn. Somehow, through all the chaos in my brain I managed to keep myself composed.

"Who?" L asked, curiosity ruining his Santa act.

"No one." I said immediately, sliding off his lap and leaving the room in an instant, I turned to look back, L, Mello, and Matt were all watching me, the best friends couldn't have heard me. Could they?

I hurried off, and made my way to the common room, pulling one of my many hidden puzzles from under a cushioned chair. It was a good thing I always had many of these puzzles stashed everywhere, or I would have had to go back and forth to my room, to grab a puzzle then come back, then go back to put it up. I didn't want to do all that walking, I had better things to do than using my muscles.

I wondered what Mello and Matt wanted for Christmas? I should ask them sometime. Maybe they would get me what I wanted.

* * *

**End note: Aww, I think it's kinda cute how Near's thoughts keep accidentaly turning to his 'looovvesss' haha. I also had this weird day dream about L being dressed up as Santa, so I looked it up on the internet and sure enough, [Google magic] it was there. I hope you enjoy these. Up next is Matt's POV!! Yayy!**


	3. Puzzled

**Note:Darnn, my chapters are out of whack, one is like I dunno... 600 words long, the next is 1000 this one is 800. I had fun with this one. Neaarr is finally liked. Haha  
**

* * *

Chapter 3. Puzzled

Matt

Mello's loud music blared from his unnecessarily large stereo, couldn't we just listen to some Mario theme music instead?? By the look on Mello's face, the answer was no. I got up and went to the common room. I was seriously ready for some peace and quiet.

Sure, the loud crazy rock songs blaring in your head was nice... once in a while. Other times I needed quiet to defeat Bowser with the power of Mario. I trudged down the stairs and opened the door, Near was already in there, hunched over a pure white puzzle, placing the pieces carefully together.

I sat down next to him.

"Hey." I grinned.

"Hello Matt." Near said softly, looking up at me with those cute gray eyes. Wait? Cute? Wait... I looked closer, yeah, cute. Definitely the word for Near.

In fact, everything about Near was cute, tiny button nose, perfect pale lips, curly white hair framed a round face. He was, and is absolutely adorable.

"What's up?" I finally said.

"Solving a puzzle, why is Matt away from Mello?"

I decided to ignore that question, Near knew why I took my breaks from Mello's loud music, he shared the same headaches sometimes. "Near, why the hell do you like puzzles so much?"

Near slid his leg out, his toes curling in his socked feet, "Puzzles are perfect, every piece goes together perfectly."

So puzzles are perfect, huh? "So what happens..." I grabbed a random piece of the puzzle, and held it in my hand, "When a piece goes missing?"

Near stayed silent, continuing the puzzle. About five minutes later, I didn't keep track of the time, I could care less, Near finished the puzzle. Well, not really finished, but their was a hole that showed the tan carpet in the puzzle.

"It's not complete." Near said softly, "It becomes imperfect, just like life itself."

I held up the missing puzzle piece, "So if I just," The once pure white piece, a little bit smudged by the dirt on my fingers was then placed in it's correct spot, "Put this right in here, everything is complete, right?"

Near had a tiny smile on his face, "Does it look complete and perfect now to you?"

"No, but nothing is." I snapped, a bit angry that he just wouldn't play along in this sappy 'perfect/imperfect' conversation we were having. "So what, you don't like it now?"

"I like it just even more." Near murmured, he wasn't looking at me, I wanted to see his face.

I grabbed his chin and turned him to look at me, "Why?"

"Because you put that puzzle piece there, you made your mark on my puzzle." He was smiling bigger now. Creepy.

Both hands were now cradling his face, and I don't remember how they got there, I also don't remember how our lips crashed together, but I don't think it mattered.

The kiss was clumsy, I'll give you that, but it also was the softest kiss I ever had, well, it was the first kiss I ever had. Unsure of what to do now, I let instinct take over, my tongue running across his bottom lip, demanding access. He just all but parted his lips slightly, but just enough for me to slip my tongue into his mouth. The younger boy's hands entangled in my hair, pulling me closer. Watching all those movies with Mello, when the couples broke away to take a breath, I always thought it was stupid, can't you just use your nose??! That's wrong, you need your breath very much. Near and I both parted for breath, gasping.

"Near. Wow." I huffed.

Near's face dusted a dark red, he breathed heavily through his nose and out mouth, like he was in flipping yoga.

Without warning he lunged for me again, tackling me to the ground and pinning me by the shoulders, I smiled and grabbed his snow-white hair pulling him closer for another smooch. This one lasted a bit longer, and I was starting to get light-headed. We both pulled away at the same time, breathless again. I pulled his head to me and rested it on my chest stroking his soft white tendrils, he began twirling a strand of his white hair around his finger.

"Near?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"Yes Matt?" He asked, his normal voice soft and breathy.

"Did I ever tell you I like you?" I tugged Near closer.

"You did, just now." His tone sounded like he was smirking.

"Ah, well now you know." I closed my eyes for a bit.

"I think I like you as well." He murmured.

Then, silence.

* * *

**End note:I bet you thought Mello was gonna walk in on them or something, that was what I was planning but then I thought**

**'That's too predictable.' HURRAY FOR QUICK THINKING. Next chapter soon.  
**


	4. Shatter

Chapter 4. Cookies!!

Mello

Matt came into my room later that day, he looked weird, like some girl ran up to him and gave him a kiss. Not possible, Matt was my nerd, he didn't attract girls. I had asked him what was up, but he blew it off and just went straight to bed.

It was late at night now, I overheard Roger talking to the lunch lady about this new double chocolate cookie mix. I wanted/needed some. At around 12:00 I leaned over Matt and shook him awake.

"Matty, wake up."

Matt grumbled and turned over, pulling the covers over his head. Hmm...

"I love you, Matt." I whispered.

He didn't wake up, just as asleep as ever, I shook him hard.

"_Wake up jackass!!!!_" I roared in his ear.

Matt sat up straight in bed. There we go. "What?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

I shoved his goggles in his hands, "Put them on, we're going to the kitchen."

Matt sighed and slid his goggles on over his beautiful green eyes. Beautiful, yes, yes I did.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"I want to make some cookies." I whispered.

Matt gave me that, 'WOW' look, and slid out of bed.

A few minutes later we were walking downstairs and into the kitchen, I ran straight to the cupboard, and yanked out the box of cookie mix.

I held it up for Matt to see, he held the flashlight he brought, and shined it on the box. "Okay, you know how to cook?"

That stopped me, darn you my sexy beast. "Uh..."

"Yeah." Matt said bluntly.

"I can help." My head snapped to the newcomer's voice.

It was Near. He stepped into the dim light of the kitchen. Matt pointed the flashlight at him. When Near saw Matt point the light at him he waved and blushed. What the hell?

"Hello Matt." Near mumbled.

"Heeyy!" He cried out happily.

Near walked over to Matt and stood next to him, "So you need help with the cookies?" He asked Matt directly. Couldn't he just have asked me??!

"Yeah!" I snapped, "What's it to you?!"

Near began twirling his white hair around a finger, "I can help."

"Okay," Matt said, "How do we do this?" Matt stepped closer to Near.

That was too close for me, I stalked up to them and squished in between the two, "Sooo, yeah, I bet you need the ingredients right?" I shoved the box into Near's hands and gently urged him away from Matt.

I guess Matt realized what I was doing and followed Near as he shuffled over to the pantry, setting his flashlight facing to the ceiling. I gritted my teeth.

Near pulled out things and began handing them to Matt who placed them on the counter. I guess while I was looking away, they stepped closer or something, cause now they were so close to each other their bodies were touching.

"Am I missing something?" I spat, anger swelling in my gut, or was that jealousy?

"No, nothing." Matt grumbled, going to fill a cup of water for Near, he handed it to him and Near poured the water inside a large glass mixing bowl.

"I'll be right back," I grumbled, a plan brewing in my brain, I ran out and hid behind the door, watching them through the crack but where they couldn't see me.

"Is he gone?" Matt asked, staring straight ahead.

"Yes." Near whispered.

Matt stepped forward placing his wooden spoon on the counter, oh no, oh no, oh _noo_. He took Near's small cute face in his hands and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the albino's lips. The sheep actually kissed back!!!

Matt was kissing a little _six-year old???!! _Ew Matt_, _come on you should know better. We were eight, we don't kiss little six-year olds. We're better than that. It was a short sweet kiss, Near pulled away first, blushing like mad.

I waited a few moments while they went back to mixing crap in the bowl, whispering softly to themselves, I couldn't hear them. Dammit. I walked in, "Hey! How's the cooking going?" I asked, acting like I didn't see anything.

"Good, did you just leave for us to do all the work?" Matt teased, a sexy smile spread across his face.

I would take him back from Near... _tonight. _"Uh, yeah! Got a problem?" I stepped forward playfully.

"Hah, maybe!" He grinned, ready to play fight.

Much to my pleasure, Matt had chocolate mixing on his chin. Excellent! I pushed past Near and bumped chests with Matt, the way you would provoke a fight into someone. Near ignored us, stirring his stupid mixture together. I grabbed the back of Matt's head and ducked down, licking his chin.

Matt squirmed giggling, "Dude! What the hell?!"

I lifted my head, "You had chocolate on your chin." I licked my lips, watching him, he gave no reaction.

"You're such a chocolate whore." He laughed.

That was it? That was all I got? No, 'Thanks for cleaning my face, I love you' ???

I leaned forward, our noses touching, that's when Near took the time to look up. "Mello." He said quickly, he was so trying to get us away from each other, "Mello the mix is done!!" His little voice trying to separate us, jealous Near??

Quickly before Matt could turn his attention to the little twat, I wrapped my arms around Matt's waist and kissed him. Behind me, I could hear the glass mixing bowl, shattering to pieces.

* * *

**Aweh... Poor Near. Now I feel really cruel. Don't worry it gets better... or does it? I'm having a bit writer's block on this one. My other story is coming along so much better. I suck, sorry. v.v''**


	5. Torn

Chapter 5.Torn

**Near**

There they stood, Mello all over Matt. _Kissing_ him. I felt the bowl slip from my hands and didn't even try to stop it. I turned and walked away. I liked Mello, I do, but he was going to far. I walked into my room, and slid down in front of my puzzle I was completing until I heard Mello and Matt sneak off to the kitchen. I couldn't concentrate on my work. I tried hard and hard to keep myself from crying, but one single tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't bother to wipe it away. I kept having the image of the two boys latched together at away at me, leaving me torn.


	6. Triangle

**I'd like to give a huge thank you to Emo-Nerdy-Insane-Writer who helped me come up with the 'triangle' title. **

**Thanks so much!**

**Hope you enjoy  
**

* * *

Chapter 6. Triangle

**Matt**

I couldn't think, this was surprising. I pulled away. I looked up at Mello, he was smiling. Not that evil I expected, one that was really and truly happy.

"I love you." He murmured, he started to lean forward again.

I turned my cheek, and he accidentally kissed it. I pushed him away, I didn't want to touch him. I stared at the glass on the floor Near had dropped. I had to go look for him. I left the slightly older boy standing in the kitchen stunned.

"Matt!!" He cried, he tried make a grab for me, but I ran.

I ran and ran, not wanting to talk to anyone, I saw Near's room ahead of me, I needed to go in there, but I couldn't face him, just not yet. I sped up and ran into mine and Mello's room, grabbing my fuzz vest and a pack of cigarettes. Slipping the vest on and shoving the pack into my pocket, along with a green lighter, I dashed out of my room.

Praying silently over and over I wouldn't run into Mello, I made my way outside. I was greeted with a rush of the cool night wind. I trudged to my favorite tree and slid down. I put my head in my hands and let out a shaky breath.

What was I going to do? I liked Near, and I liked Mello. Looking for help from my cigarettes I pulled one out and lit it up, sucking at the air. I sighed, much better. I smoked the rest of my nicotine stick and thought about my problem some more.

Damn, I was in a love triangle.


	7. A BBirthday Surprise

**I have lived up to my name. That last chapter number '7' was a mess up. I accidentally chose the wrong one.**

**FORGIVE ME!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7. A BBirthday Surprise

**Mello**

It was a few days after the big kitchen kiss. Matt avoided me, in every type of way. I guess he didn't feel the same way. But when I saw him avoiding Near as well, I just hoped and prayed he was trying to get himself together. I was sitting in my room, thinking about all of this horrible mess.

It was December 12, tomorrow was my birthday. Matt had better find himself, and be with me for my birthday. I wondered what he would get me, maybe he'd finally suck it up and kiss me.

I rolled over on my bed, and sighed, this was going to be a long ass Christmas. I decided to go for a walk. I launched myself off the bed, opened the door and started walking. I then remembered the basement I had always wanted to explore. But Matt never really wanted to go, so I guess now's the time.

I opened the door and stared down the dark deep stairwell. Edging along the railing I made my way down the stairs, I finally made it to the last stair. My eyes flickered upward, back towards the open door, waiting for me to run back up and never come down. No way I'm going back now. I stepped off the final step and the door swung closed. Sealing me in the dark. In froze, realizing that it was probably Roger shutting the door. I let myself believe that. That is, until I heard footsteps coming down the top of stairwell, towards me.

I started running, deeper into the basement. Someone seized me and dragged me to them. I screamed, but was cut off by a icy hand. Breath tingled the back of my neck, making my hairs stand at attention. The breath smelled sweetly of strawberry, with a faint, yet familiar stench of blood.

"How good of you to visit me." A raspy voice hissed in my ear. How did this person know my name?

"Who are you?" I snapped, standing still against my captor.

"Don't you remember old B??" He chuckled.

"Beyond?" I knew I remembered him.

"Happy Birthday." He laughed an eerie, "Henh henh henh henh." Before letting me go.

It was dark, but I could feel that he had left my side, I saw a light, it looked to be a small refrigerator.

The room drowned in darkness again, "Would you like some jam, Mello?" He asked.

"How long have you been down here?" I asked, I was getting frustrated.

"I can't remember, it's been so long since Roger kicked me out of the house. But that didn't stop me." I knew that. He sighed from somewhere in the room.

Could I possibly ask this psycho for advice? "B." I asked hesitantly, "Do you know anything about... love?"

"Absolutely not." His voice sounded as if he placed his mouth inside the jam jar. He began slurping the contents noisily.

"Oh." I grumbled, I knew it was pretty stupid to ask about that topic.

"Is something going on?" The sound of the older boy placing the jar down on the floor echoed through the room.

"Uh no, look I think I'm gonna leave." I turned to leave. I was getting creeped out.

"Very well, come again soon, Mihael." He chuckled.

I froze, then turned and ran up the stairs as if someone was chasing after me. But the only thing that chased me, was Beyond's hideous chortle, wafting up after me, hauntingly. I stumbled a little, but managed to make it, I flung the door open, and rushed outside, slamming the door behind me. I stood with my back pressed up against the door, panting heavily. How did Beyond know my name? How?!?!?

I shook it off and turned the corner, bumping into... Near.

"Um." I didn't know what to say to him.

"Hello Mello." Near said in his usual monotonous voice.

"Hi." I grumbled.

"It's your birthday tomorrow." He said quietly, bringing a pale white hand up to his hair, twirling a lock quietly.

"Yeah."

"I want to wish you a happy birthday." He stepped closer.

"Oh, thanks." I said, what was he doing?

Near leaned up, almost on his tip toes, and gave me a soft peck on the cheek.

"I hope Mello enjoys the rest of his birthday." Near hurried off, leaving me standing alone, cradling my cheek in surprise.


	8. Some Party

A/N:

**A thank you to chocokid39. You couldn't have been more right. v.v'' I suck. No they absolutely do not act their age. I guess if I was allowed... I'd change their age to 13 and 12. -Sniffle- I should have seen this coming. Also, my apologies for the same chapter. I sucked even more for that. aiieeee v.v''  
**

* * *

Chapter 8. Some Party

**Near**

Matt was still staying away from me. It hurt, but it was a relief to know he wasn't near Mello either. I wonder how Mello enjoyed his present? I wondered how he felt when Matt steered clear of him even through his birthday. This Christmas wasn't turning out so great. There was an even worse event coming up in this month... the party.

Every year we had a Christmas Party, and I dreaded it each time. We had to pick a name out of a hat and make a present for that person. Last year, I got Linda, all I did was make her a little necklace and she was happy. I wonder who will I get this time?

The party was actually in two hours. Should I skip- NO. I have a reputation. I decided to go up to my room and play with my toy planes.

I walked into my room, and sat down, staring at my favorite white plane, before grabbing it, pushing it along an imaginary runway, I let it lift up into the air, "Mmmm vwoom!!"

I played with my toys for a few minutes, I guess was losing track of time, because there was a knock on the door.

"Nearr!!" Linda poked her head in the crack in the door, "Come on, it's party time."

I sighed, and rose, opening the door, and walking out into the hallway. I made my way down to the library. Other children were already gathered together, sitting around in a circle, talking and laughing happily. Everything was so cheery and bright.

I felt something warm, and comforting slide around my hand. I look up to see Mello's face. The blonde was glaring straight forward, eyebrows furrowed.

"Mello?"

He squeezed my hand, but didn't say anything. I smiled inwardly to myself, and let him pull me down, to where we were both sitting, applesauce style.

I looked around, where was Matt?

"Mello. Where is Matt?"

"I dunno." He grumbled, glowering at the ground. His blue eyes narrowed in anger.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Eh." He shrugged. "I just hope he feels better about all this."

"He'll get better." I assured him.

He leaned his head down, resting it on my shoulder. I stiffened, afraid to move, if I did, I wasn't sure what might happen.

His head slid down until it was laying in my lap. Other children were staring now.

"Near, I don't know what to do anymore." He grumbled, glaring at my socked foot.

Everyone was looking, including Roger. The room had grown silent. Didn't Mello realize the attention he was attracting?

I stared down at the older boy, "Mello," I said, "Everyone is looking at us."

Mello sprung up, sitting straight, "Oh." He whispered.

Roger sighed but plucked a small ball cap off the table next to him, "Now, you know the drill." He smiled a tired smile at us and started to walk around. Children pulled the small slips of paper, giggling at the names and exchanging looks.

Mello and I grabbed a slip, I got a small child named Courtney, and Mello got Matt.

Mello gulped, staring at the slip and glancing around.

"Where is he?" He whispered.

"Avoiding us." I stated, squeezing his warm hand.

"Oh yeah." He remembered, toying with my fingers. "Some party." He muttered.

"Right." I sighed. "Some Christmas."

Mello nodded in silent agreement, and his head fell back into my lap. We remained in that position long after the party.


	9. Cuddles

**Matt**

Okay, I missed the party, so what? I don't think I could stand to bear it. But tomorrow was Christmas. Tomorrow was the big day, I couldn't avoid Near or Mello any longer. No... I wasn't avoiding them, I just didn't want to be around them. At first, I thought I was going to be happy with little Near, now Mello wants a piece. This is a suckish Christmas. Why can't they get along, and we all just share each other?

If I can just talk to them, try to work things out. I ran out from my hiding spot in the closet and bashed right into Mello and Near. _Holding Hands._ I felt something tear through my gut, it wasn't jealousy. It was more like a jerk of happiness.

"Mello? Near?" I asked, incredulous.

Mello lunged forward and enveloped me in a hug.

"Matty." He whispered, "I'm so sorry."

From my view over Mello's shoulder, Near stood there, watching us curiously, he then stepped forward and snuggled right next to us. His little body fitting just right, like his favorite puzzle.

"I apologize as well." Near murmured.

Even though they had nothing to be sorry for. "I'm the one who's supposed to be apologizing, I didn't know what to do. I was stupid."

"No." Mello snapped hotly, "I shouldn't have been so jealous."

Near sighed, "I don't know why I apologized."

That's Near for you.

I smiled, "Well, I'm glad everything is settled."

Near and Mello exchanged glances, and both leaned in, pressing a kiss to either side of my cheek.

After that, we exchanged kisses, and hugs and went to Near's room.

"Tomorrow is Christmas." Near murmured from his spot in Mello's lap.

I looked up at Near from my place on his shoulder. "I know." I grinned from ear to ear, "And I got my presents early. Except that PSP."

Mello chuckled and took a bite of his chocolate thoughtfully, leaning his chin on Near's other shoulder.

"I already got my Christmas present as well." Near held up two finger puppets that resembled Mello and I.

I closed my eyes and listened to Near and Mello arguing about Mello's finger puppet, and how it didn't capture Mello's regal profile.

Their arguing turned to quiet whispers, Mello hissed, "Shh, Matt's asleep."

Near grew silent, then spoke, "Maybe we should follow him." There was shifting around and I felt my head resting on someone's chest, and by the way the heart fluttered, I could tell it was Near. And from the soft locks tickling my chin, Mello was with me as well.

I can't remember when I fell asleep, but I had a wonderful dream.


	10. Angels

Chapter 10. Angels

**Mello**

I woke with a jolt. Sitting upright in my bed. Wait, this isn't my bed. Glancing down at the pure white sheets I remembered what happened last night, the three of us had fallen asleep in Near's bed. I rolled over, almost crushing Near, who was curled up at the foot of the bed, I then realized I was sprawled over Matt's body.

Crawling off the bed and sitting on the floor, I poked Matt in the arm and Near in his tiny rump. Near bolted awake, scrambling to his familiar crouch, and Matt slowly sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Guys, it's Christmas!!" I jumped up and dashed to the window. They remained silent.

"And it's snowing!!!!!!" I left the two lying in bed, still in a daze, running to my room, grabbing a jacket for me, and a jacket for Matt along with two pairs of boots, sprinting back to Near's room, the other children giving me curious glances as they made their way down to the library for present opening.

I tossed a jacket to Matt and strolled over to Near's closet. He had a giant white puffy jacket. Okay, now I'm eager to see what it looked like on him.

Stalking over to Near, holding up the puff jacket for him to see, he gave me that anxious look, I knew he didn't want to go outside but at the moment I didn't care.

"Arms." I muttered.

Obeying reluctantly, he held his tiny arms out, and I slid the jacket on, zipping it up and buttoning the second layer. I glanced around for a scarf, this was gonna be too good. Seeing a scarf dangling from the ceiling suspending a toy airplane, I gave Near my 'wow' look and dragged over his desk chair to substitute as a ladder, I yanked it down.

Tearing off the plane I tossed it on the soft rug and hurried back over to Near. Matt was laughing now. I wrapped Near up in the scarf over and over again until you couldn't see any part of his neck. Matt played along too and grabbing a pair of gloves off Near's desk, he slid them over Near's tiny fingers.

"It is not really necessary for you to do-" I cut him off with another scarf I found, wrapping it around and around his chin, making my way past his lips. But before his lips were covered I gave him a little peck and covered him up. I stepped back to throw on my jacket and shoes.

Matt grabbed a gray beanie cap and popped it over Near's snowy curls. Then slid some white boots over his socked feet.

"How adorable." Matt whispered, pulling on his own jacket and boots.

It was true, Near looked like a puffy little marshmallow. Near's muffled, "Take it off." Was ignored completely, as we pulled him off the bed, taking each of his mitted hands and led him outside of the bedroom.

"We're going to skip present opening?" Matt peered over Near at me.

"Yes." I grumbled, "I wanna get outside before the snow is all trampled. We'll get our presents later."

Pushing open the door leading to the outside world Matt and I ran, dragging Near along with us. Matt crumbled to the ground and lay flat on his back, pulling Near down with him. Near fell on the ground beside him as Matt began flapping his arms against the ground, sliding back and forth, creating a snow angel. Near tried getting up but the attempt was all in vain, he tried pulling a arm up to unwrap the scarf but he couldn't move his arm past his chest.

Kneeling next to Near I pulled him up and brushed the snow off of him carefully. Matt stood up and examined his snow angel.

"I made an angel!!" He beamed down at his creation.

Leaning forward I drew two little horns on the angel's head. Matt glared at me with false anger and jumped me, leaping over Near and tackling me into the snow. We were wrestling until we heard a muffled yell. Peeking over Matt's shoulder, I saw Near lying face down in the snow. Gasping in horror, Matt bolted towards him, scooping him up. Near's angry little face was covered in snow. Plucking the cold fibers off Near's pale face gently, Matt smiled. A genuine delicate smile.

Crawling over to the two of them, I helped wipe Near's face.

Matt rose, pulling Near with him. "Come on, can we go open presents now?"

Near nodded eagerly, ready to get out of the snow, a murmured, "I agree." Was spoken and we trudged back inside.

As I yanked open the door to the library, I caught site of the L-Santa I remembered so well. He was handing out presents, sipping on tea and sucking on a candy cane.

When we marched in, L grinned at us through his fake white whiskers, "Mello, Near, Matt, come." His long bony hand, encased in a white glove motioned quickly for us to come.

We walked over there, holding hands, the three of us.

"I'm glad to see the three of you getting along." L nodded.

"So are we." I smiled in relief.

"Merry Christmas." L smiled, a bright warm smile, the kind you don't get from L much.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

L handed us a tiny package. Matt and I helped Near open it and we stared at a velvety box. Flicking open the lid there were three matching rings. A diamond embedded one, a ruby one, and a onyx studded ring.

'_Wow_' Matt mouthed, Matt took my hand, Near grabbed Matt's hand, and I scooped up Near's hand. Matt slid the onyx ring on my finger, Near placed the ruby ring on Matt's, and I singled out Near's delicate ring finger and pushed down the diamond ring, sealing the deal.

L watched us with his thumb in his mouth. I'm sure it looked like one sappy sight, but I felt so genuinely happy, my heart felt so swollen. I had two people I truly cared about with me, right here. My angels. And that wasn't going to change. Ever.


End file.
